


Red in Her Ledger

by LadyAJ_13



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Natasha leaves, Natasha's ledger, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1264237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAJ_13/pseuds/LadyAJ_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The letter sits on the table while they stare at it. It's crumpled and worn already; Tony keeps picking it up and scanning it again, as if that will change the words written there." --- Basically, Natasha's balanced her ledger. So there's no need to be an Avenger anymore.</p>
<p>Rated for swearing only.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red in Her Ledger

**Author's Note:**

> I sat down and wrote this in about twenty minutes, so please let me know if I've left any typos or anything!

The letter sits on the table while they stare at it. It's crumpled and worn already; Tony keeps picking it up and scanning it again, as if that will change the words written there.

_Everyone,_

_I am resigning from the Avengers and SHIELD with immediate effect. Please don't try to find me. My ledger is balanced and this means a new start._

_Widow_

On the other side is another note.

_Clint – we knew this day would come_.

It's not an apology in the strict sense of the word, but it feels that way. And its that fact that she bothered to leave that message that has Clint brewing coffee while the rest of the Avengers have mini break-downs at the kitchen table. Thor is staring into nothingness, Steve has his head in his hands and Bruce is fiddling with his cup.

“I always assumed Thor would be the first to leave,” mutters Tony. Thor snaps out of his staring, surprised and a little hurt. For once Tony is perceptive enough to pick up on this and explains: “You're from another world, and you have a life back there. You have a family, you have a job – one day you'll be King – and above and beyond all that you're the only of us in a stable relationship where you might want to, you know – get out. Live the quiet life. Start making half-god babies.”

They've been together as a team for just over three years now, and living together in Avengers Tower for two. It's a long time for someone in a serious committed relationship to spend, essentially, living in a college dorm type arrangement.

“I am a warrior,” Thor replies. He's speaking at normal volume, which for him is practically whispering. “I can do the most good here. One day I will be King, but I pray that will not be until far in the future.”

Tony just nods, accepting the point and for once, not arguing. Natasha's abandonment seems to have sapped his spirit. Clint puts the new coffee pot down on the table a little harder than necessary. Enough is enough.

“She's coming back,” he asserts, as four sets of eyes swivel to him. “She is. All that ledger stuff is bullshit.”

“Clint,” tries Bruce, “I think we have to accept that Natasha has moved on-”

“No, we don't,” he interrupts. “I've known her longer than all of you, alright. She wouldn't have left me that note if she wasn't coming back."

“It has some sort of secret meaning?” asks Steve. He pulls the paper out of Tony's hands and studies it again, as if he's missed clues.

“No, its not code. But - “ he pauses. Suddenly this seems weird, almost too intimate, despite the fact that these are his friends. His team-mates. “She cared enough to address me by name, to leave me a message of my own,” he realises too late that this is inadvertently telling them all that he thinks he's her favourite. Well – he is, but flat out saying it is a bit ruder than even Clint is comfortable with. “If she didn't care, she wouldn't have said anything,” he finishes in a rush. There's a beat of silence he finds himself filling. “I'm going down to the range. Stop moping, she'll be back. When she does – just don't make it a big deal.” With that, he escapes out of the kitchen as quickly as possible, leaving the other four still grouped around the letter.

 

– 

In the end, it takes Natasha three weeks and two days to return. She arrives the way she left, silently, turning up in the night and appearing at the breakfast table the next morning as if she's never been away. Her hair is dyed dark brown and she has a slight tan, but otherwise, she's the same as she's always been. She is drinking juice and eating cereal, the morning paper spread out to one side of her bowl.

“Morning,” Clint grunts as he enters the room. He pours a mug of coffee and slams two slices of bread into the toaster. It's a strangely domestic scene.

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees her smile.


End file.
